


The Last Legends

by Jay_San91



Category: The Last Legends
Genre: Good vs Evil, Magic, Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_San91/pseuds/Jay_San91
Summary: In A world full of mages, guardians, and humans, these people must stand up against evil to keep their family and friends safe, but can they do it, is the question.





	The Last Legends

Hi! My name is Bereni Woods. I go to Highschool. I live in a world of guardians, where everyone has an abillity…..except me. I’m what they call...a cripple, of course, lucky me, I’ve been the only person to ever not have a what we call ‘Ability’ it sucks.  
“HEY NERD, GET OUTTA MY WAY!” Alex Tomson, Abillity: Fire, he’s the top bully of the school, I’d say. “I’d say sorry Alex, but I’m not.” I spoke calmly yet firmly. He smirked “How about this, you me after school today.” I thought about it, Alex was stronger in terms of power but I was faster and smarter, I could beat him easily.  
“Sure, it’ll be fun.” I smirked “See you then.” He walked away.  
*After school that day*  
I sighed waiting for Alex to show up, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea but now it’s too late, Alex is already here. “Ready to die, nerd?” I glanced at the friends he brought. “Hope you don’t mind, I brought some kids to watch you get your butt kicked.”  
I yawn, “Yeah, sure.” I rolled up my sleeves and tied up my hair, “Let's get to it then.” He fires off a bit of fire at me and he barely misses, I get up and ran at him, my wings extended, at the last second, he flys up and fires a charged up blast at my back, knocking the breath out of me. As he’s about to win I hear a horn, oh no, it’s the king! I try to get up but Alex pushes me down and yells  
“TAKE THE POWERLESS ONE!” Yup, that’s as much respect as I get around here. I instantly get pulled up to the floating arena above the school, welp I'm going to die today, no doubt about that. I looked up as I entered and there standing in the middle of the arena, was the king.

About a million thoughts are racing through my head, why did I get chosen? Am I going to die? Can I somehow get out of here before the tournament starts? Should I have checked out that Pizza Place down the street before this? Then it hits me, we’re allowed to make deals, so I put a brave face on and stand up.  
The king smiled “Any deals you wish to make, cripple?” I take a deep breath “Yes, a proposition, not just on my behalf, but the whole town’s.”  
He sighed “Go on.” I clenched my fist, “If you win, everything stays the same, if I win… you leave the town’s people alone.” He thought for a moment. “I won’t lose so, I accept.” I balled up my fist, “Let's do this then.” He ran at me -He always goes for a strong left hook first.- I put up my arms right as he hit with his left arm, shielding the blow.  
He smiled, “Not bad kid.” -His Other arm!- I jumped up using my wings to get higher, right as he struck right where my stomach had just been, -My Turn!- I flew at him and struck him hard in the back, throwing him off balance. At the last second he turned and fired off a powerful blast at my left wing, it hit and I went down, -Left wing’s out.- “That was a dirty move.” He scoffed “So?” I stood up. “You aren’t going to stop me from saving my town!”  
He launched another powerful attack at me and I flew across the arena, this was not good. I stood, and made a run toward him which he countered with a large blast. I stood again, “Why are you still getting up? It’s getting boring to fight you now.” I wiped the blood from my forehead, “You wouldn’t get it, You’re evil and corrupt.” He blasted me again and I layed on my back, I couldn’t get up, there were deep cuts going across the top of my eye, on my back and over my left arm.  
“BERANI! DON’T LOSE! I BELIEVE IN YOU!” That’s… Alex?! I stood up slowly, -He’s right, I can’t give up- I ran at the king and suddenly a blast is firing in Alex’s direction, I see it and open up my broken wings and fly at him Deflecting the blast, but it doesn’t Hurt? Come to think of it… nothing does.  
“Berani! You’re glowing!” I look at my arms, I AM glowing! It’s almost like… “T-that’s impossible!” The king blustered “The Phoenix has been dead for years!” -The… PHOENIX?!- I land on the ground, “Well, it seems like this match has been equalised.” I blasts me again and when I throw my hands up to block it, the Beam swurves. I Throw my hand forward, as if I was firing off an attack, and a full ball of fire comes out, blasting at him and hits him. He stumbles, Then I get an idea, one of the phoenix’s special move was a Flame Blast, I put both hands up, “FLAME BLAST!” it works! I launched a full scale attack at him. He’s on the ground now,  
“Uh… Berani? You’re on fire.” I sighed “I know.” I walked over to the fallen king and put my hand up to him, “Do. You. Yield?” He nods. “Remember our deal.” I walked away, the fire went away. A speaker comes on “Berani Woods, WINS!” The crowd cheers and I’m just in shock.

*A few weeks later*  
“Berani!” I turned, Alex?! He ran up to me “Look, I’m sorry for… everything, it wasn’t right for me to bully you just because you were a cripple.” I sighed, and put my hand to the bandages all over my face, “They’re gonna scar but that doesn’t mean I won’t fight again. Besides, it was you who encouraged me to get up and keep fighting, wasn’t it?” his eyes grew wide. “I guess you’re right..” A kid came running up to me, Max Corry, Ability: Electricity. “Berani! We need your help!” I was confused “Why me?” He sighed, “There’s a Vigilante outside asking for the strongest kid to fight them, everyone knows it’s you.” I sighed, he was right I had to do something. “Take me there.”  
Outside  
“You’re the strongest?!” I narrowed my eyes. “Why have you come here?” He shrugged  
“`Ta fight, duh.” I opened up my wings “If it’s a fight you want,” My wings lit on fire again, “It’s a fight you’ll get.” He opened up his Black bat wings “Now this is a fight!” I flew at him, I’d been practicing the past few weeks, I’d become much stronger, but how much? He flew at me at incredible speeds, and struck me in the stomach hard. I flew backward, -Great, he’s a level 13.- I stood up, wiping blood from the corners of my mouth, I put my fist up but before I could make a move he was right in front of me and kicked me to the side I hit my head on the ground and tried to stand but he blasted me again, -he’s not giving me a chance to even stand!-  
“Giving up?” He turned toward the few brave students that had strayed closer and blasted them, -No!- I stood up quickly my flames growing larger,  
“STOP IT!” I gritted my teeth, “That’s enough.” I put my hand up quickly “Flame Blast!” A huge ball of fire flashed at him and at the same time I flew at him And putting my fist on fire, punched him in the gut and he went flying. In the same instant he unfolded his wings, stopping himself and flew at me. I put my hands up and yelled the name: “ARCADIA!” A huge golden flame went around me and my wounds were healed, this was a move the old Phoenix had used to heal himself all the time. He called it Green Phoenix or something. Just then another student ran Forward and whacked him in the stomach, leaving deep claw marks. He threw her backward into the wall of the school, I put my hands up, pointed at the man and yelled my special move, “Flame Blast, 100%!” As soon as it was out I flew backward from the force and landed on my hands and knees. I stood and walked up to the guy “Do you yield?” He nodded and I walked away. “Leave then, and don’t return, this is your only warning.” He got up and left, I ran over to the brave student who attacked him.  
“Hey, you okay?” I offered my hand and she swatted it away.  
“I’m fine.” I recognised her as Jaga Hugo, Abillity: Claws. She got up, “Any chance you can use that, ‘Arcadia’ thing on me?” I shrugged and put my hand on her shoulder “Acadia!” Her wounds disappeared She sighed and as she was walking away she waved “Thanks, Berani.”  
*Days later Jaga’s POV*  
I gritted my teeth, why was I still mad about that incident? She helped me after all. I punched the wall in my room, I had to get stronger, fast.  
*Hours Later*  
I walked outside the house after a few hours of training, and saw the weirdest thing, a glowing orb. I walked up to it and tried to touch it but it formed into a Vigilante, “Crap!” She blasted me and I slammed straight into a wall “You’ll make a good vessel for my project.” She held up a hand and shoved something into my mouth, my vision went black.  
I woke up on the floor of my yard, How had I gotten here? Then it hit me, a stabbing pain in my stomach, after a few minutes of pain, all I could I think about was Stopping Berani, The Phoenix. I smirked, She did need to be taught a lesson.  
*Next Day*  
I walked into the school the next day, ready to fight Berani, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, -What am I thinking? She’s my friend!- -Not anymore!- Right, Back to my mission. I ran into Berani in the hall, -Hold on, not here, not where I can be stopped.-  
“Hey Berani, want a duel?” She stared at me, for a second, then replied, “Sure.” We walked out to the dueling area and Berani Pushed the button to let everyone know about the Duel. The school came to watch in the stands and the principal went over the rules, “When someone calls out, you stop. When The person is unconscious, you win. If the person calls truce, you back out. If Berani Loses she loses the title of Queen and Jaga takes her place, are we understood ladies?” We both nodded and the principal blew the whistle and the match started  
*Berani’s POV*  
I lit up my wings, -Why did she want to duel?- I shook my head and flew at her at the last second she flew upward her Claws nearly blinding me, -She’s not playing around!- I swerved and kicked downward kicking her to the ground, I dropped and landed on the ground, charging up a Flame Blast with one hand, -Well Neither am I!- Before it could fully charge though, she flew at me, hitting me square in the stomach. I flinched back, the random charge firing off. I hit the ground and she ran up to me and pummeled me with attack after attack, my vision started getting blurry, the Principal yelled “STOP!” She backed up, “Berani, can you continue?” I didn’t know what to respond at first, then out of the crowd, I heard the entire student body chanting “Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix!” I gritted my teeth, and got onto my hands and knees, slowly getting up, as I struggled upward, Jaga seemed to be more and more surprised, my flame hit, Strong, powerful, and big I stood up, “Just try and stop me from continuing.”  
He nodded “This match can continue then.” I immediately flew toward My fist curled up, all while I’m on fire. She put her arms up to dodge it but at the last second I swapped to a kick, and it connected.  
*Jaga’s POV*  
I flew backward, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that she was able to keep going, she did defeat the king after all. I opened up my wings and stopped myself from continuing to fly backward. “You know, that was impressive, but I have another trick up my sleeve.” She gritted her teeth, “Bring it on, then.”  
I opened up my hand, and an energy beam she looked surprised, I threw it into the air and hit it with my claws at full force, and it turned into blades of energy, they flew toward her and hit her square in the chest, but still, she didn’t back down.  
*Berani’s POV*  
-This is bad, she had energy beams too- I flew toward her and she again hit me with the blades of energy right before it hit me, I got a flash of a man, he closed my fist, “Berani, I am lending you my energy, dodge, throw your fist forward, and yell the name of your power. Trust me.”  
He disappeared and I was back to the fight, I dodged under the blades I went behind her and, throwing my fist forward, yelled “PHOENIX!” A large blast of energy came from my fist, throwing Jaga onto the ground and unconscious. I panted and the  
Principal yelled “Match over! Berani has defended her title!” I walked over to Jaga, placed a hand on her back and said, “Arcadia.” This move healed us both and she woke up. “So, I lost?” I nodded, she sighed “Good match, Phoenix.” that name strikes me, nobody knows my abillity’s name. “Hey Jaga? Can we talk?” She nodded  
Jaga’s POV  
I followed Berani to a quiet corner, did she figure me out? She turned quickly, firing up her abillity on her hand. “How did you know what my Abillity’s name was? Nobody knows, not even my Friends. So, wanna tell me how you got in touch with Dusk?” I was surprised, how did she know about dusk? Even Fifteen didn’t know About Dusk. “You going to answer me or do I have to get Fifteen involved?” I smirked “Please, spare me your threats, Fifteen has been dormant for almost Two Hundered years.” She bit her lip.  
*Berani’s POV*  
She was right, I had no way of getting in touch with Fifteen. “Fine, you caught me, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t stop you still.” She shrugged, “Fine, fine.” I walked away and was immediately swamped by students, “Berani! How’d you do that?” I shrugged I just can I guess.” Alex grabbed my arm, “Berani, can we talk?” I nodded and he pulled me to the side under the bleachers, “What’s up?” He looked freaked out “Uh, so you know how your Abillity is Phoenix?” I nodded “Well, someone claiming to be Fifteen wants to talk to you.” I blinked, “Wait what?”  
*At the front of the school*  
I walked to where this so called ‘Number Fifteen’ was, she certainly looked powerful. “Ah! Young Berani.” I clenched my fist “Who are you? Fifteen has been missing for years, you look to be in your 20s.” She chuckled, “I can see why you don’t think I’m Fifteen, young one. It’s actually quite simple.” I sighed  
“Well? You gonna explain or not?” She smiled, “Well, I’ve been in a place called the void; it kept me from aging at any scale.”  
“Oh so that’s how it works.” I turned quickly, my flames lighting and my hand charging up a Flame Blast.  
“Woah easy there Phoenix.” I stared at the person, they were wearing a mask and a cape, it was impossible to tell who they were. “State your purpose.” He held his hand up and Fifteen was lifted into the air, and slammed down into the ground.  
“Flame Blast!” They dodged and appeared right behind me, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I quickly ducked and elbowed them in the stomach, sending them flying. Their mask broke, revealing a man that looked to be 26 or 27. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, I ran over to Fifteen, she was unconscious. I picked her up and took her to the nurse.  
*At the nurse*  
I gritted my teeth that stab to the neck hurt more than it should’ve. I sighed staring at my hands in my lap, then something caught my attention, my hands are…..Black? I stood up, and heard Fifteen sturr,  
“Berani? Are you okay? He didn’t hit you very-” Her eyes widened “Berani! Hang on!” I coughed, what came out was Black and gooey, I fell to the ground, my wing struck Fifteen “You’ve helped enough!” I coughed again, the stuff coming out again. My head fell and the world went black.  
*Fifteen’s POV*  
I stared at Phoenix, it was happening again,  
*Forty years ago*  
“Johnathan! Calm down! That thing he put in you is messing with your head!” He struck my face, throwing me away,  
“I’m doing just fine, Angelica. You know that.” Tears streamed down my face as I held my hand up “I’m sorry, but as your higher ranker, I must put a stop to this.” I fired off my Abillity, taking his Phoenix power from him. “I’m sorry Johnathan.”  
*Present time*  
I won’t let it happen again. Not like Johnathan.  
*Berani POV*  
I opened my eyes, “Ugh….I feel like I’ve been hit with a brick in the back of my head…” Fifteen placked her hand on my shoulder  
“Phoenix, I can fix this, but you must trust me.” I sighed, and nodded. “The same thing happened to the previous Phoenix, he was corrupted and I didn’t see him until it was too late, I had to take his Power from him.” I shuddered, so he had turned into a vigilante, after all.  
“Let's do it?” She nodded, “Come with me.” I stood up and walked down the hall with her, “Oh wait, what about your parents? Should I contact them?” I flinched  
Five years ago  
I heard a screech from the living room, that woke me up “Mom? Dad?” I walked over to the living room “What’s all the-” I stopped in my tracks, my mother lay on the ground, unmoving, my father stood over her, his wings were Black, like a Vigilante. “Dad?” He turned his head up to look at me, “Oh, Berani.” He smirked. I opened up my wings and flew out the front door. He chased after me “Berani~! Don’t run away from your father!” my wings propelled me forward, “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” A hard object hit me in the back of the head and I crashed to the ground. I turned around and was hit square in the face. I opened my wings up again and tried to fly, but it was no use, one of them was broken. “YOU’RE NOT MY FATHER!” He stopped “Not anymore. Not after this.” I stood my ground as he came closer “Oh Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Cripple?” I gritted my teeth “I’ll fight you, without any powers, and win.” He smirked “Well then. Looks like I have to teach you a-” I flew forward, hitting him square in the face, I looped around, kicking him to the ground. “I’m not your daughter, don’t contact me again.”  
*Present time*  
“That…. won’t be necessary.” She looked at me,  
“Why not?” I sighed, “They’re dead.”  
She looked at me, “Both of them?” I nodded, “Both.” She nodded, “Let’s get going then.” I opened up my wings and we flew side by side. As we were flying, I looked to Fifteen, “My father isn’t dead.” She looked at me, “You’re turn, what have you lied about?” She sighed, “I was banished by my own successor, he went crazy, along with the previous holder of Phoenix.” She looked down toward the water we were now crossing,  
“Not everything turns out the way we wish it would, I learned that the hard way.” she started tearing up “But you know, life is full of surprises, you never know when some thing’ll change your life, in a good way. For me, it was my daughter, she was killed by her husband while I was in the void, her daughter was there to witness it.” I looked at her, my eyes widening, “What was your Daughter’s name?” She smiled,  
“Abigale.” I looked at the water “Oh, okay.” -There’s no way- We continued forward “Why did you lie about your father?” I sighed, “He wasn’t the greatest father, we lost touch about… five years ago.” She nodded “I see.” I heard the flap of wings behind us, and flying behind us was… “Alex?!” He nodded,  
“I ain’t letting you go on your own, not with you and Fifteen in your weak states.” I sighed, “Always full of surprises, aren’t you?” He snorted, “No, just worried about my friend.” I laughed  
“Alright, you can come, let your mom know.” He snorted, “Tell her that I’m going on a life threatening mission? No way!” I thought for a moment, “Tell her that… you’re going on a trip for about a month, and you’ll be back as soon as its over.” He nodded and texted it to his mom, “Alright, lets go.” We continued forward.  
*One hour later*  
Fifteen stopped us above a portal, “Alright, we must go into it and through the human world, it’ll be tricky.” I nodded and Alex did the same. “Take these.” She handed us cloaks, “We don’t want to be spotted as Guardians, it’ll cause panic.” We dropped into the portal and into the human world.  
*Through the portal, Village: Rama*  
We walked through the village, my legs were shaking, it was hard to walk. Alex grabbed my arm, “Here, I’ll help.” I pulled away, “I don’t need pity, I’ll be fine. It’s only walking.” He sighed, “Let me know if you change your mind.” I snorted “I won’t.” We walked up to a tent, “Mara!” Fifteen called. A young woman appeared, “Miss, Mara is dead, has been for fifteen years now wh-” A light of recognition lit in her eyes “Fifteen?!” she smiled,  
“It’s me, Jade.” She pulled us in her tent, “Here, you can get those cloaks off now, it must be horrible for your-” She caught sight of the markings on my wings, “Phoenix!?” I sighed, “Yeah, that’s me.” I gritted my teeth as a sharp pain hit me, “And we’ve come for the map to the Crystal Cave.” Jade looked at Fifteen, “The Crystal Cave? What business do you have there?”  
“DOES IT MATTER?!” I snapped. She flinched “Ah, I see, venom struck again?” I grunted, “What gave THAT away?” She glanced at my hands,  
“Your black fingers did.” I clenched my fist and Alex put his hand on my shoulder “Berani, calm down.” I sighed,  
“Sorry. Can’t really think straight.” A screech sounded from the outside, I ran out and stopped dead, “Guys! Vigilantes!” I threw the cloak to the ground, and flew in the air,  
“Fear not, people of Rama! I am here to help!” I crashed to the ground, firing off a Flame Blast with one hand, and keeping attacks from reaching the Villagers with the other, “Alex! Make a Flame wall! Can you handle that?” He nodded and put a flame wall in front of the villagers. I flew at the attackers, lighting my fist on fire and punching one straight in the stomach, “Go back to where you came from!” I put both my hands up, “Flame Blast!” The vigilantes flew backward and, after gathering themselves, retreated. I sighed, Why had they come? The villagers ran up to me and Alex  
“Thank you young heros! What’re your Guardian names?” I laughed, “We aren’t Guardians, yet ma’am.” She smiled, “Well, who do we have to thank? Just give us your future names.” I sighed and thought for a moment, “I’m Phoenix.”  
“And I’m WildFire,” Alex chimed in. She nodded, “Well Flame Fist and Phoenix, you will make great Guardians someday.” We both nodded our thanks, “Hey wait a minute!” A kid runs up to me,  
“You’re the girl who defeated the Vigilante King! Berani Woods, right?” I stared at him, “U-Uh, yeah, how’d you know?” He shook my hand, “You’re my new favorite Guardian!” He let my hand go, “I’m Sam! Sam Carter.” I kneeled down to his level,  
“Well Sam Carter, it’s nice to meet you.” I put my hand up, and lit it on fire, “Isn’t that cool lookin’?” He laughed and I put my fire out. “We’d better get going, see you around.” I stood and walked toward the others but a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned, “Uhm, Miss Woods, I drew you something.” Sam handed me a paper with me on it and lots of signatures, “My whole class signed it! I hope you like it!” I smiled, “Thank you, tell your class ‘Thank you’ for me as well.” He nodded and scampered off. I folded the picture with care, and put it in my pouch on my belt.  
“Let’s get going then.” We got the map and with a last smile at the villagers, flew off.  
*MT. Aaron*  
As we were flying Alex turns his head to look at the mountain, “What’s that?” I shrugged, “Let’s check it out.” We flew downward and landed on the ground. We landed and there was a Guardian laying on the ground, his wing was pretty messed up, and suddenly a large blast skims past my head, “Vigilantes!” I opened up my wings as more seemed to come from no-where,  
“Where are they coming from? Does somebody know we’re here?!” Something hit me square in the chest, and I flew into some rocks, I upturned my hand and yelled “Flame Blast!” The blast went through it, the vigilante slammed my hands against the rock. I kicked against it’s stomach, I clenched my fists “Flash Form!”  
There was a flash and the Vigilante flew off of me, I was flying but I wasn’t using my wings “Berani! How-” I put my hands in the air “I WON’T LET YOU HURT THEM!” I gritted my teeth, this power was too much, but it was my only chance. “Flash Flame!” I threw my hands downward and controlled it to hit who I wanted. The vigilantes retreated.I fell on my back, that took a lot out of me.  
“Berani!” Fifteen and Alex ran over to me, “Guys don’t worry, I’m just tired, it was a lot of power at once.” I sat up and the Guardian who had been injured before stumbled toward me,  
“How’d you do that?” up close it was obvious he was around my age, maybe the same age, and not supposed to be here, “That… was a first.” I stood up, then the pain hit me, my arms were on fire. “Ow..” The boy’s pupils turned white, then back to normal, “You’re in good condition, but you broke both your hands and severely damaged the muscles in your arms, if you don’t train yourself better, you may not be able to use your arms again.” I looked at him,  
“What’s your abillity?” He blinked looking uncomfortable, “It’s called analysis. It allows me to check the condition of a person. I can also heal, give me your hands.” I put my arms forward and he hovered his hands under and over them, and would ya think it? The pain was gone! I sighed,  
“Thanks, that’s much better.” He looked around, we should rest for a while, in the condition you’re in, you won’t be able to travel much longer, and I’m J by the way.” I nodded “  
Sounds like a Plan.” I sat down and leaned against a rock, and pulled the picture Sam had drawn for me out. I stared at it, I was going to get better, and rid his life of the vigilantes. I folded it up again and put it back in the pouch.  
*One hour later, J’s POV*  
I watched as Berani stood, “We should get going.” I checked her condition and the others as well, “We should be good to travel.” She nodded, “Let’s get going then!” She opened her wings and flew upward, the rest of us followed, she had the map after all. She turned to me, “Thanks for healing me back there, you need to stick with us, that Abillity of yours will be useful.” my eyes widened, no-one had ever told me that before,  
*8 Years ago*  
Mosque walked up to me, “King? The reason I called you here.... is to bring you down! Just like your mother.” I gritted my teeth, he was my friend!  
“I’m your superior!” My second abillity flashed, “You messed up when you attacked me today.” I fired off an energy blast it hit him square in the chest, and he flew backward, one of his comrades ran up to me, his abillity activated, I went to fire again, but a kid jumped on my back,  
“Hah! Got you!” I spun quickly, throwing him off, and suddenly there was a bubble around me. I smirked, “Bad move extras!” I opened my hands up, and fired a blast, breaking through it, the kid who’d made it, collapsed.  
“Psh! Weak!” I flew upward, opening my hands, and firing off a large blast. After the last of the effects went away I flew back down, the entire army of kids was down. I landed next to Mosque, “What made you think that’d work? I am the most powerful after all.” I picked him up by the throat,  
“No you’re not! You’re a monster!” I dropped him, “No I-”  
“LOOK AROUND!” He gestured toward the students on the ground, unconscious, and bleeding, “Tell me a person that isn’t a monster would do this!” He kicked him in the chin, sending him flying, “SHUT UP!” I ran off, -I am not a… yes I am-  
*Present time*  
My eyes shone, “Thanks Berani.” She smiled, “Anytime.” I sighed, “I’d better get going, see you when you get back!” She nodded and I flew back home.  
*Berani’s POV*  
We landed in a small town, it looked to be a bit bigger than the previous town.  
“Remember to look for Vigilantes, they’ve been everywhere so far.” A small girl runs up to me,  
“Woah! A real Guardian!” I giggled, “Not quite, but thanks for thinking that!” Her mother walks out “Oh my gosh! You don’t have any Armor! Let me fix that please!” I sighed and turned to the others, “Why not? We do need it.”  
*30 minutes later*  
“This Armor is a bit heavy, but I’ll get used to it,” I moved my arms in a circular motion “Thank you ma’am.” We walked out of the tent fully armored, “We need Guardian names, just so no-one knows our actual names.” Alex sighed,  
“We already did that!” He pointed to himself, “WildFire,” He pointed to me, “Phoenix,” He pointed to Fifteen, “Fifteen.” He shrugged  
“We should keep those, it’s easier than coming up with new ones.” I nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” A Man in a black cloak jumped in front of us,  
“Hello, ‘Guardians’!” I jumped back as he whacked WildFire in hit front, sending him flying backward, “THAT’S ENOUGH!” I fired up my Abillity, “What do you want from us?” He tilted his head taking his hood off,  
“Oh Berani, I’m hurt, you don’t remember your daddy?” My abillity stopped, and I took a step back, “No…” I kept inching backward, “GET AWAY FROM ME!” He walked toward me, “You know, nothing ever lasts forever.” I threw a fireball at him, “I remember your mind tricks, d-”  
A stabbing pain hit me, “Berani? You oka-” I threw a fireball at him,  
Alex’s POV  
-That almost hit me!- “Berani! Listen to me!” I grabbed her hands, “You are a hero, you’ve rescued so many people, don’t let that change, keep fighting the venom! You’ve got this!” She took a spec back, her eyes went from grey like they had been since the venom back to Orange,  
“Beat it Berani!” Her dad tried to stop her but I tackled him and kept him pinned to the ground as a huge surrounded Berani,  
“I will become the best Phoenix there’s ever been!” Her wings turned to Flame-Wings, instead of Feathers, “Never again!” I turned my own Abillity on, and fired off some of my energy her way,  
“Take this!” Fifteen was staring at us.

*Fifteen’s POV*  
She was… fixing herself?! Was that even possible? I smirked, always full of surprises.  
I fell to my hands and knees, All of the venom had gone,  
“NO! My brilliant plan!” I stared over at my father and lit my wings, “Your plan didn’t go over too well, eh? Now what are you gonna do? Throw a fit?” He giggled,  
“Oh Berani, that wasn’t my only plan, you left the world of the Guardians unprotected, what do you think that means?” My eyes widened, -The Vigilantes!- He smirked,  
“From that horrified look on your face, I’d think you guessed.” My flames went out, “They’re being attacked as we speak, you’re powerless to stop it.” I stood up,  
“No… as the Phoenix, I refuse to let that happen, I am their second most powerful, the queen of the school, I’m not going to just stand here and do nothing, for my sake,” My flames burst, “AND THEIRS!” I stretched my wings open,  
“WildFire!” Alex turned to me, “Protect Fifteen and the others! I’m going back!” “Wait!” I turned to fifteen, “Take my power, become Golden Phoenix, Rescue them.” I nodded, “Now grab my arm and say ‘Golden Form’.” I did as I was told, “GOLDEN FORM!”  
A sea of power flooded me, as Her power sunk in, Once done, I could feel the power coursing through me,  
“Go get em, I believe you can do it, Phoenix.” I nodded and made my way back to the Guardian world.  
*The Guardian word, Raga’s POV*  
I threw my claw streaks out, I wouldn’t be able to fight for much longer, I knew that, but Berani would keep fighting, so I will too! A Vigilante ran up behind Max and I threw my claws that way,  
“MAX QUIT BEING A SCAREDY BIRD AND FIGHT!” He nodded, “Sorry!” I turned and a Vigilante swung some claws and hit my right across the side of my face, I fell backward and clawed at it, this was the first other person I’d seen with the same Abillity as me. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!” He didn’t say anything, he just kept attacking. I was pinned to the ground, -I need... backup!- There was a large blast and the vigilante was gone, I looked up, “J?” He smirked,  
“Surprised I’m more powerful than I said? I was scared to hurt anyone, so I kept my power a secret, but now people are in danger, so no more hiding.” I nodded, “let’s keep fighting the-” A huge blast fired and both me and J fell from the force,  
“Awe, the Phoenix isn’t here? I guess we’ll keep having to attack her friends until she gets here huh?” He aimed at me and J, “Starting with you two.” He fired and suddenly a large wall of fire cut off the blast, “Huh?” He looked as confused as I was. I looked to my side, -Speak of the devil.- Berani is standing there, her hand stretched out in our direction, she doesn’t look happy.  
*Berani POV*  
I put my hand down and the wall of fire went away,  
“You called?” I narrowed my eyes, “Ah, so you decided to come out then?” I put my hands up, charging up a large blast, “I don’t like my friends getting messed with, I assume you’re in charge then?” He bowed,  
“Neetfif at your service.” I let my wings relax, “I have a deal to make with you,” He nodded, “Go On..” I clenched my fist, “We fight I win, you let us be.” He nodded and smirked, “And when I win?” I chuckled,  
“That won’t happen, but if it does, you can kill me and continue what you’re doing.” He smiled, “Deal.” We walked to seperate sides and a small girl walked up to me,  
“Um, Miss Berani?” I knelt down, “Yes?” She shuffled her hands,  
“I had a vision about this fight, um..” I nodded “go on.” She was shaking, “You’re going t-to… die… m-my visions have never been wrong..” I took a step back, “It’ll be fine, if that future is set, then… It's time to change the future!” Her eyes widened,  
“O-okay! Good luck Miss Phoenix!” I nodded, my fire lighting, “This ends here!” He ran at me, his abillity lighting -His other arm!- I caught his arm as it took a swing at me, “Nice try, I’ve had worse.”I kicked his stomach and he went flying, “Flash Form!” My flames grew bigger as Flash Form took hold,  
“Nice power-up, kid.” I narrowed my eyes, -Something’s up- “I have my own power-ups. Wanna see?” His hand raised, “Just know, I’m not going to be playing around anymore.” I clenched his fist and his wings opened up, “Dark Form!” I smirk as he glows, “Nice Trick, but you know it’s no-where near my normal power, so stop the act, you can do more than that.” He smirks, “You asked for it, Phoenix!” The glow grows darker, “Abis form!” The wind knocks me backward a bit, “Heh, now that’s worth using my Flash Form on!” I fly forward, knocking into him, “You’re still weak though!” I whack him straight into a fire wall,  
“Heh, I’m finished with my warm up, the air around me seems to be sucked in a pocket, as he powers up. There’s objects flying past me, even my Abillity seems to be growing weaker, he ran forward and hit me to the ground. My powers seemed to have disappeared. “You’ll never beat me, you’re nothing!”  
*Flash Back*  
“Berani, you’re such a good person one day, you’ll be the most powerful person alive, trust that even if I die, I will still be with you, fighting at your side.” My mother put her hand on my face,  
“You’ll do great, become a hero who saves all, even those bullies, do it for me, okay? Never lose sight of the light inside you.” I was confused, “What are you saying Mama?” She smiled tiredly, “When the time is right, you’ll know.”  
*Present time*  
-That’s what mom ment back then! Never lose sight of it! Hold on! Keep Fighting!- I began to lift upward as I pushed the Fifteen of Vigilantes off me,  
“Shut up! I won’t let you do any more damage to my family!” I pulled my fist backward channeling all of my power into it for one monster attack, “You may have turned to the dark, BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THE LIGHT CONTINUES TO GROW!” My fist glowed, “ALL OF THE POWER GIVEN TO ME, FIFTEEN, FOURTEEN, FLAME, PUNCH!” I used all of the power stored up in me and drove my fist forward punching him square in the stomach, sending him flying backward,  
“THIS IS THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX, don’t ever forget it.” I walked up to him, “Do. You. Yield?” He nodded, “I yield.” I stepped back and raised my fist, “The phoenix has won!” I panted, I’d won, “See mom? I never lost sight of it, just like you said.” I grasped the locket,  
“Berani!” I turned and saw Alex running toward me, “You won!” he grabbed me and gave me a bear hug,  
“Congrats!” I laughed, “Thanks Alex!” I looked over the little girl, now in tears, and gave her a thumbs up, “I told you I’d be okay!”  
I don’t know what the future holds but, whatever it is, I’ll be ready!


End file.
